Kiss and Tell
by justforfum
Summary: Eve went on a date. The other girls want details. Modern Highschool AU.


"How was it?!" Aisha yelled, startling the entire classroom of students. She stampeded her way to the far end of the room and practically threw herself on Eve's desk in excitement. Lu and Laby weren't too far behind, the two quite literally slid to a stop at Eve's side. "How was it?!" she repeated.

"Tell us! Tell us!" the two shorter girls cried out in unison.

The girl, a silver-haired maiden wearing the second-year's summer uniform, quietly creased a corner of her scheduler before shutting it and scanned the three faces of her friends.

"How was what?" Eve asked.

"The thing!" Laby exclaimed.

Eve tilted her head, "What 'thing'?" Her face was blank; no smile or genuine look of confusion. None of the girls could tell if she was being serious or if she was playing coy.

Lu looked like she was about to explode and Aisha grabbed the girl by her uniform collar. She pulled her closer, whispering in a level almost as discreet as their completely unnoticeable entrance into the classroom, "Your date!"

"Oh. It was good. I enjoyed it."

Lu couldn't take it anymore and she pushed Aisha out of the way, "What do you mean 'it was good'? What do you mean 'I enjoyed it'? Tell us! Tell us what you did!"

"More importantly," Laby added, throwing herself on Eve's desk as well, getting an uncomfortable creek of metal under the three girls, "Who was it _with_?"

"Yeah!" the other two cried in unison.

"Off my desk, please, then I'll tell you."

Laby slid off the desk first, then Aisha, and Lu, each taking their seats in front of and to either side of their friend. Aisha, who was sat in front of Eve, tapped at the girl's desk excitedly.

"So? So? What'd you do? Dinner? Movie?"

"Not a movie, no," Eve shook her head, "We had dinner at this restaurant by the beach and walked the shoreline, afterwards."

"Eh…? No movie? Sounds boring, to me," Lu grumbled.

"It was nice. Secluded. Better than sitting in a theater with a hundred or so other people," Eve defended.

The other girls eyed each other, grins all around.

"Other than that, we just talked. For hours, actually. Couldn't believe I lost track of the time."

"How romantic..." Laby sighed.

"What'd you talk about?" Aisha asked, leaning forward.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Eve turned her head away.

Aisha's eyes widened, her jaw dropped as her eyes focused on a distinct blemish just above her friend's collarbone. "Is that a h-... Did I just s-"

Eve saw this and quickly fixed her collar to cover it.

"What? What? What is it?" Lu leaped off her seat, moving next to Aisha to see what the purple-haired girl was pointing at. Laby followed suit.

"A hi…" Aisha wheezed, "I saw a hic…" She pulled both of them closer and whispered.

The three girls squealed as Laby suddenly threw herself on Eve and pulled the collar away. Aisha, Laby, and Lu stared at the love bite for only a moment before they all screamed, again.

"Who?!" Lu exclaimed.

"Huh…?" Eve pulled away from Laby, pulling her collar tightly around her neck as she shrunk into her seat.

"You said it was someone from the upper class! Who is it?!"

Eve averted her eyes and, after a brief moment, a small, almost indiscernible smile, appeared on the maiden's lips. "You know them."

Again, the girls screamed.

"Is it Raven?" Aisha asked.

"Add?" Laby asked, as well.

"No, dummy! She said he was from the upper-class!" Lu corrected.

"Who is it?" Aisha pressed, further.

Eve turned her head away, the mark just peeking out from under her collar, "You can keep guessing but I won't tell."

"Why?" Lu was practically on her knees begging for Eve to spill the details.

"You'll find out, eventually," Eve said, though she spoke to all three of them, her eyes were specifically focused on Aisha.

The bell rang. And just as it did, the homeroom teacher walked into the classroom. Immediately the three girls scrambled back into their respective seats.

"That's not fair, Eve," Aisha whispered over her shoulder, "You're going to tell us by the end of today, whether you like it or not."

* * *

"So, did you tell them?" a girl asked, the setting sun catching her long red locks as she stood at the school gate. She was wearing a long red scarf despite the, warm, summer day.

"Elesis… You heard?" Eve sighed, brushing the bangs from her eyes as she looked at the beautiful red-head.

"My class is right above yours. Of course, I heard. Your friends are crazy, by the way," she turned, offering Eve a hand.

The silver-haired maiden took it, a smile forming on her lips as they began their walk home. "I told Aisha she'd find out eventually. And yes, they're insufferable. But your brother's the crazy one dating someone like her."

"What was all that screaming, about, anyways?" Elesis laughed. She felt Eve squeeze her hand tightly, grabbing her attention as Eve pulled at the collar.

"This. You said it wouldn't leave a mark. Not only do I have to hide it from them, but I have to keep it from father, too."

"Psh, you're one to talk," Elesis snorted, pulling the scarf away revealing a neck covered with love bites, "If anyone, it's you that got a little caught up in the moment. How the heck am I going to explain this to the family?"

Eve pulled on the redhead's arm, forcing her closer as Eve leaned her head on Elesis' shoulder. "I couldn't help it… I'm sorry."

Elesis sighed, "Ah, don't worry about it. It was fun. Wouldn't mind doing that, again."

Eve gently squeezed the other girl's hand, "Really?"

Her partner nodded, "But next time, kiss me in places that I can safely hide under the summer uniform."

Elesis jolted at the sharp jab to the ribcage and the two of them laughed, as they both strolled along the walkway home.

"If you'd really want me to," Eve whispered.

* * *

**A/N: A birthday present for Aliniel and a response to the month of June's writing prompt in the Elsword Fanfiction Brigade: Girl Love! If you're interested in joining our writing community, send me a PM!**


End file.
